The arithmetic logic unit in a computer is the unit in which arithmetical, logical, and related operations are performed on elements of information. The operations are provided in accordance with arithmetic instructions given to the ALU. Most conventional ALUs cooperate with accumulators and/or buffer registers or other kinds of registers for temporary storing of values.